Healing Touch
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Being helpless has never sat well with River. •Amy/River•


**Title:** Healing Touch  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta(s):** tiddlypom on LJ  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing:** Amy/River**  
****Timeline:** Well, Amy doesn't remember Rory. So. Yeah. After that but before the Pandorica.  
**Summary:** Being helpless has never sat well with River.  
**Prompt:** "Shaving/Depilation" for KinkBingo  
**A/N:** Okay, so THIS was my first Doctor Who fic. Just posted as second lol. Feedback is love!

* * *

"Hello, Sweetie."

Amy Pond turned towards the direction of the voice. She knew all too well who lay in the darkness beyond the cage before even she took a step closer just by the way her heart skipped a beat. She could hear the Doctor emit a faint sigh next to her as he too realized that the 'what' that brought them to this place was actually a 'who'; again.

"River," the Doctor acknowledges with a slight hint of irritation behind his sigh. "Rerouting the TARDIS with biomagnetic reaction feeds masked in a Ryxian distress call is in the same category as expecting me to be there every time you jump out of a spaceship," he finishes, almost chiding her, yet not entirely seriously.

Amy hears the clink of chains as River shifts, suddenly becoming washed in the subtle light shining in her single cell. She has a slight smirk on her face; that look she always wears like she knows more than you do. She's looking directly at the Doctor, but Amy still feels like she's the one being stared at by the way her stomach keeps flipping. River always made her feel… a little weird. Maybe it was the whole air of mystery that she was shrouded in, or maybe it was something else entirely.

"Which by the way," the Doctor continues, taking a couple steps forwards and scratching the back of his head in bewilderment as he pieces two and two together. "How _did _you manage to do that while in…" he takes in her predicament. "chains," he finishes, perplexed, before jumping right into: "And why are you being held here? This isn't exactly the penal starship you were supposed to be on, is it?" The question seems a bit rhetorical as he does a complete three-sixty, looking at every inch of the place they have found themselves in.

No; definitely not a starship. It looked more like an S&M dungeon to Amy.

"Spoilers," River reminds him, though Amy watches as a flicker of what seems like almost worry passes over her face at the new information, but it's gone just as soon as it appeared. The Doctor's face scrunches up a bit as he realizes that this is earlier in her timeline. It seems to amuse River though; his slip-ups always did, and she holds up her hands in surrender, the metal chains clicking against the stone wall behind her. She then explains, "The Ryxians believe I took something of theirs."

"What?" he asks, looking her over suspiciously.

She shrugs noncommittally as she answers, "The Jilsain Aurauyniat." The Doctor's eyes grow wide before he smacks himself lightly on the forehead in disbelief.

"The what?" Amy asks, watching his behavior.

"It's like a book of prophecy," the Doctor explains before turning to River accusingly. "Why would you—?"

"I didn't."

"You'll excuse me if I don't quite believe that."

River smirks; all cocky and teasing as she drawls out in mock-surprise, "Doctor, it's like you don't know me at all!" Her tone makes him cock an eyebrow. They seem to have a staring contest at first; a battle of wills almost before he lets out a breath of defeat and announces:

"Alright, first things first: we should probably get you out of those chains."

The victory on River's face was so apparent even a blind man would have been able to notice.

The Doctor takes a step over to the cage, pulling out his sonic screwdriver before using it on the lock on the cage as Amy looks around the dungeon. It was large, but relatively empty. River was the only captive, but there was at least six other cages all adorned with chains hanging from the walls or shackles on the floor. Amy looks over as she hears the screeching sound of the old metal hinges grinding together as the door opens, and she walks over to lean against the cage as the Doctor steps in and begins to try to set her free from her bindings.

"That won't work, dear," she tells him lightly as he tries to sonic the chains from around her wrists. He continues like he doesn't believe her until nothing happens from his efforts and he gets a grumpy look on his face.

"Who uses chains that aren't reactive to sonic and a cell door that is?" he asks in frustration, more than likely rhetorically even though River took it upon herself to answer.

"The Ryxians." She says it with a little smirk on her face. Sometimes Amy wonders if she enjoys driving him a little crazy.

"Yes, thank you," the Doctor replies dryly, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Don't you have anything else that could…" Amy starts, then makes a small hand motion that signified picking the lock.

"I don't keep a lock pick in my back pocket, Pond."

"Looks like you should probably start then," Amy answers, her eyes flicking over to River as they share a mutual look of amusement at the Doctor's expense. He sighs, rubbing his temples with his fingers for a moment.

"I don't suppose you happen to know where they're keeping the key?"

"Isn't that your job?" she counters with a smirk. She says it to him, but is looking straight at Amy when she says it. The Scot watches River's light eyes flicker over her body, as if taking her in. It makes a small fire ignite in the pit of Amy's stomach before she breaks the eye contact by looking down at the floor. The act of submission makes River's smirk grow a little wider before she turns to look at the Doctor.

"My job. Right," he replies, before giving her a pointed look like he has the sneaking suspicion that she's playing with him. She smiles at him sweetly though and like always, he can't help but smile back. "Alright," he goes on. "Amy, stay with River while I find this… key." He says the last word like he doesn't even believe that there is one at this point, but River just smiles back at him lightly.

"What if the guards come?" Amy asks, a little irritated by being asked to babysit.

"Does it look like I've been guarded?" River asks, motioning around the room. "They come only at meal times."

"I disabled the cameras when we arrived," the Doctor explains before nodding to the camera in the right corner of the ceiling that pointed towards River's cell. Amy nods a little, realizing that's what the Doctor did when he opened the nearest control panel when they landed. "It's on a continuous loop, so you shouldn't have a problem." Amy can't help but make a little face of annoyance at him though at being left behind, and he smiles and claps his hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, Pond. I'll be back before you know it."

"You still owe me Rio," she reminds him flatly.

"I know; we'll go tomorrow," he promises. He turns as though he's about to leave, before suddenly halting. He whips around and addresses River almost as an afterthought. "River, how_ did_ you call me here when you're chained?"

She just smirks and says, "Spoilers."

He looks a bit disgruntled at that, but relents with, "Spoilers. Right." He doesn't look like he believes her with that either, and Amy's pretty sure she's just toying with him because she doesn't want to reveal her secret. Either way, he lets her have it and turns back to walk out of the cage, all while reminding them, "Don't get into any trouble!" as he disappears around the corner and out of the room.

"_You_ don't get into any trouble!" Amy retorts haughtily at his retreating form, before putting on a bit of a pout as she turns to look back at River. "I hate it when he does that."

"Leaves you with me?" she asks with a bit of a teasing grin that makes Amy's stomach do another set of cartwheels. Damn this woman.

"No," Amy replies, though chooses to flicker her eyes away from the older woman and focus on the wall. The Scot was usually so confident when it came to, well, a lot of things, but there was something about River that somehow managed to make her feel a little vulnerable. "When he leaves me behind anywhere, with anyone. It's like he doesn't trust me." Amy knows how childish she sounds right now, but she can't help how she feels.

"Oh sweetheart, he's the Doctor. He may need a bit of companionship but he's still very much alone," River reminds her softly, in that sweet tone she sometimes uses with him, but never with her. It makes Amy look up at her again and River smiles a little at her, trying to give her a little sense of comfort. "He'll always want to go galloping around on his own every now and again. It isn't personal."

"I know that," Amy snaps, a little defensive as she looks back over at the door that the Doctor retreated through. She hated when River talked like that; like she knew so much more about the Doctor than she did. It was jealousy, Amy knew that. But jealousy of who… well, that's what she's been trying to work out, or maybe run away from. She folds herself into herself and chooses to not dwell on her conflicting feelings.

Amy has the urge to follow him (or maybe run away from her?); again though. It's not like he really expects her to do what she's told anyway, right? And it's not like River is exactly going anywhere in those chains. She could fair for a little while on her—

"Don't," River interrupts Amy's thoughts, like she knew what she was thinking. It makes Amy turn back to her questioningly and she notices a little bit of pleading in the archeologist's eyes. "Please." Amy swallowed back the small, guilty lump in her throat from the thought of running off and just leaving her there. "He'll be alright," River tells her, misinterpreting Amy's sudden urge to run away from her with concern for the Doctor.

"Sorry," Amy apologizes automatically.

"It's alright; I understand the urge to want to run after him. That man gets himself into more trouble than a Dalek running amok in Gallifrey." River sighs a little at what no doubt was a memory of the Doctor's little misadventures, but she seems fond of it because the ends of her lips curl up into a bit of a smile… until she shifts and her face masks in pain. She doesn't make a sound though; Amy's sure her pride would never allow it.

"River? What's wrong?" Amy asks, concern coloring her voice as she crosses the small cell in two strides to come to the older woman's side.

"Nothing," River answers, her voice a little strained.

"Bullshit," Amy retorts, which makes River's eyebrow twitch a bit in amusement at her language. "You're hurt." She makes to touch her, but River flinches away.

"I'm fine, love," the blonde insists. As she moves, her chains clank against the stone wall, making the sound echo through the dank cell. "Just a scratch." Amy's eyes narrow at her blatant lie, but it's when River tries to situate herself into a more comfortable position that she clenches her teeth and her face masks in distress again.

"You're not fine!" Amy practically yells, getting fed up with her pride. "River, _where are you hurt?"_ She looks her over, trying to find the source of her pain.

River defiantly looks at her for a moment, but Amy just stares back; not budging for anything on this matter. Finally River lets out a small breath of defeat and tells her, "I have a few broken ribs. Lower right side; the back."

"And they left you chained in this position?" Amy exclaims loudly; horrified. God, how long has she been like this? Hours? Days? _Weeks?_ River was in less than pristine condition; her hair mussed and evidenced of dirt tainted her skin that gave evidence that it really had been more than just a day in this place.

"You need to keep the pressure off it," Amy tells her, reacting without properly thinking. "Here, take my hand," she tells her as she moves to take hold of her hand. "Can you move your arm up without too much pain?"

"Use my other arm, sweetheart," River reminds her with a bit of a strained expression. Amy blinks, then realizes she's on the side that's causing her pain. Right. That wouldn't do any good.

"Sorry," Amy apologizes before moving to her left side and taking that hand in hers. "I'll do it slowly, alright?"

"Just do it," River tells her point-blank.

"Okay." She wasn't in the mood to argue with anybody today about anything so she carefully raises the archeologist's arm up and around her neck, trying to help her get some of the weight off that side. She was grateful that the chains that held her allowed for that much at least. "River, lean on me."

"I'm going to hurt you, Amy. I'm fine, really. I swear."

"No you're not; just do it," Amy responds, a little irritated at River's constant defiance when she's trying to _help_ her. River rolls her eyes a bit at the redhead's stubbornness, but does as she's told and puts more of her weight on Amy. "There," Amy says, making sure to position herself closer to the other woman so she can steady her better. "That's much better, yeah?"

River doesn't say anything for a moment, and Amy looks up to catch her eyes. Their faces are barely a couple of inches apart now and Amy feels the breath in her throat involuntarily catch. Clearly she should have thought this whole plan through better; she didn't exactly take into account what being in such close proximity to River would do to her senses. But the blonde smiles at her gratefully and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should come off about this whole _I don't need anyone_ attitude of yours though," Amy tells her flatly, even though her heart seems to be racing a little faster than before just from the smile the other woman gave her.

River chuckles softly in amusement, but doesn't reply to that.

The older woman shifts her position against Amy, trying to get a little more comfortable. Her other hand reaches out to hold onto Amy's hip as she straightens herself up a little more, wincing a bit as she does so. But once she settles in the pain diminishes from her features and she looks a lot better. She takes a much needed breath before her eyes flicker over to catch Amy's, who automatically looks away.

"Are you afraid of me, Amy Pond?" River asks teasingly, watching her reaction to her.

"No!" Amy protests quickly, turning her neck to face her again as if to prove that the woman she's holding up doesn't make her want to turn and run as fast as she can in the opposite direction. She can feel the _thump, thump, thump_ of her heart in her chest as River searches her eyes in amusement and a little in disbelief. Amy stares back hard; refusing to give in to her urge to run.

Though clearly she made a bad decision, because if she ran, she would never have been asked:

"Are you attracted to me?"

It was genuine curiosity as well as a little bit of astonishment at her own discovery, but it seemed more like an accusation with the way it made Amy choke on her own breath and then hastily rebut: "What? Why would you think I…?" she tries to finish her sentence, but her mind comes up blank and she finishes quickly with, "I thought you were married to the Doctor!"

Yeah, because that came out as an excellent denial. Way to go, Pond.

She could have sworn she was better at romantic and sexual situations then this. What happened to that overconfident Amy Pond? Where the hell was she when she needed her? God, River… River just always has a way to throw her off guard it seemed.

River smirks; another one of those 'all-knowing' kind of smirks she gets and she asks innocently, "Whatever gave you that idea?" Amy's about to retort when she's cut off and looked at pointedly, "And you didn't answer my question."

Amy is all too aware of how close River's face just got to hers, and she has to remind herself to breathe 'less she plans to pass out. River looks at her with an expression that merely signifies interest in this sudden conversation as her lips twitch into a smile. "Well?" she probes, her voice significantly lower.

"I… uh." Great, she_ used_ to have vocal chords that worked and a voice that didn't crack like a prepubescent teenage boy. Christ.

"You," River stresses, more entertained by this situation now. The fingers that are on Amy's waist no longer seem to be gripping her for support, but instead are a gentle caress. Amy's pretty sure her brain just died, because she can't for the life of her seem to find a way to speak competently. "…are attracted to me," River finishes confidently.

Amy narrows her eyes, deciding instead that annoyance would probably work better than straight out denial in this situation. "And you're really cocky," she counters.

River chuckles softly and moves in the small space to press the front of her body against Amy's, while still keeping her weight on the younger girl with one arm around her shoulder. She purses her lips a little as her other hand plays with the hem of Amy's shirt; every once in awhile her fingertips grazing her skin in a way that made her shiver. The Scot's breath catches in her throat as River's lips draw closer to hers, though not enough to become a threat yet. It's like she's just hovering in her personal space; waiting for Amy to make the next move. Their eyes connect and Amy see's something there, but no matter how much her body is craving for her to close the distance between them, something inside of her is making her feel like this isn't right.

It feels like they're hovering in that 'almost' space forever; each looking at the other as if trying to hear silent thoughts. It's almost funny in a way, because Amy is sure that if River's body was up to par then she probably already would have flattened her against the stone wall and had her way with her without bothering to ask any kinds of questions; she was just that type of woman. This type of hesitant sensuality is something Amy would have never expected from her and it's making her… _really_ want to kiss her.

But isn't she forgetting something?

Or maybe she's just trying to remember something that has yet to happen. That's the thing about River; she knows the future: the Doctor's future, Amy's future. Amy may know some of River's, but it's nothing in comparison. She doesn't have to be told that to know.

"What happens between us?" Amy asks softly, her eyes searching River's for some kind of answer she knows she won't ever receive. "In the future, I mean. _My _future."

River gives her a small smile of amusement and answers in a low tone, "Decide… and you'll find out."

"What if I decide wrong?" Amy whispers, finally realizing how much this whole 'meeting in the wrong order' thing makes things so much more complicated for not only the Doctor… but her too now. The future can be changed, that's what he tells her. So what if this moment changes something in River's past? That's too much pressure.

And yet she can't stop staring at River's lips; needing to know how they taste.

River looks at her understandingly as her hand leaves Amy's hips to cup her cheek softly. "Sweetie, you can't really decide wrong. We all act on how we feel; it's human nature."

"And how do you feel?" Amy asks softly, leaning her head in involuntarily just a little more. Her heart is pounding and she licks her bottom lip a little nervously, just wishing River would take the lead.

River smirks and leans in to brush her lips softly against Amy's, making the redhead's eyes flutter closed before she whispers teasingly, her breath tickling the younger girl's lips, "Spoilers…"

One simple word… and it was a good enough answer for Amy.

She presses her lips softly against River's, reveling in the softness of them. The blonde's lips yield to Amy's as her thumb strokes her cheek, emitting sensations that Amy's pretty sure she's never experienced before. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have made camp a little lower now as she slips her tongue against River's, forgetting all about time travel and the wrong order of meetings. This was all she needed to remember; just this.

"River! Pond!"

The sound of the Doctor's voice snaps Amy out of her daze and she jumps away from River so quickly that unfortunately it doesn't do much for River's broken ribs. "Fuck!" River swears loudly from the pain just as the Doctor rushes around the corner and into the dungeon.

"I'm sorry!" Amy exclaims in both guilt and embarrassment at how her first kiss with River just ended. That wasn't the way to get a second, that's for sure. She hastily tries to secure the older woman upright and in a way that'll dull the throbbing pain in her side just as the Doctor notices the pair of women in front of him.

"Amy, what did you do to River?" he asks, astounded. Amy looks at him indignantly.

"She's hurt, you prat._ I_ didn't do it!"

"Right. Sorry. Of course," the Doctor responds, a bit embarrassed. "Well," he says, sounding much more chipper. He holds up a cylindrical-looking metal object in his hand and announces, "I have the key, so we should get River back to the TARDIS. I can take a look at her in there."

"Don't treat me like a child, Doctor," River snaps, irritated as she holds onto Amy, trying not to wince. That last jerk really messed up her back. "I know what's wrong with me and the only cure is some rest. Last I checked, we still have yet to find a way to magically mend broken ribs, so if you _don't _mind."

Yup, her pride is definitely resurfacing again.

"I wasn't—I," he starts then sighs, giving up trying to explain himself. He instead asks, "Your ribs? The Ryxians aren't usually a violent race." River's only retort is a roll of her eyes.

"And yet they chained her in a dungeon," Amy mutters under her breath as the Doctor makes his way into the cell.

"Leave it," River tells her flatly. Amy sighs softly, figuring it's best just to let River be a little grumpy over her predicament. It's obvious she's not used to anyone caring whether she gets hurt or not, and isn't about to let them start now.

The Doctor looks like he's about to say something, but one look from River makes him decide against it before he unlocks the chains binding her wrists. River's weight lands a little heavily on Amy, but the Scot steadies them both. The Doctor notices River favoring her left side and tries to help, but she stops him with, "Thank you dear, but Amy's got it." She smiles at him this time, realizing her irritation arising from her pain had led her to be a little on the bitchy side. "Now let's get out of here before someone finds us."

* * *

"I could have sworn I had some wrap in here," The Doctor exclaims while he digs through an almost closet sized space on the TARDIS; head buried all the way in and butt in the air. Amy snorts a little at the sight as he tosses object after object out of the closet, trying to find what he's looking for.

"It's fine, dear, really," River tells him, looking on with amusement.

Another object comes whizzing out of the closet, landing on the floor with a squeak. Amy's eyebrows shoot up as she bends down to pick up the object that just landed. "Why do you have a _rubber chicken?"_

"What?" The Doctor asks, straightening up to turn to look at Amy, who's holding up the object like she's taunting him with it. He makes a face and snatches it out of her hands, making it emit another squeak. "Rubber chickens are cool."

"Well they're definitely in the same league as bowties, that's for sure," Amy responds with a smirk.

The Doctor ignores her comment, turning around to look in the closet. "Sometimes I swear she eats things."

"The TARDIS?" Amy asks, amused.

"Doctor, really, I'm _fine,"_ River insists. "All I need right now is a long, hot bath." She fingers her soiled clothing in distain before running her fingers through her matted hair.

"A bath, yes. Um, Amy, would you mind checking that door behind you to see if the bathroom is still there? Sometimes it moves."

Amy's eyebrows raise, but she doesn't ask. She turns around and grasps the handle of the door behind her. She pulls it open and looks inside, exclaiming in surprise, "You have a tennis court?"

"Damn!" he exclaims, irritated. He looks up at the ceiling, points his finger and says, "This isn't funny, you know!"

"Doctor, you're talking to a ship," Amy reminds him flatly.

"Sometimes she talks back," River responds with a little twitch of her eyebrow and a smirk adorning her features. It makes Amy smirk back, a little hint of a blush creeping up her cheeks. The Doctor doesn't seem to notice though as he starts searching doors, trying to find the bathroom. After about the fourth or fifth, he exclaims in victory.

"Aha! There, see, a bathroom. I have a bathroom."

"Congratulations," Amy says, voice filled with amused sarcasm.

The Doctor ignores her and turns to River before asking, "Do you…? I mean, do you, uh, need…?" He's looking over at the archeologist, who raises her eyebrows teasingly.

"Help?" she finishes for him.

"Well… yes."

River chuckles; of course finding the sexual implication of the offer. "Maybe when you're older, dear."

Color floods the Doctor's cheeks as he realizes the implication of him helping her get undressed and he stutters a little, turning and busying himself by putting all the objects he threw out of the closet back where they came from. "I didn't mean me."

"Me?" Amy asks, surprised since she didn't even think of the possibility. She catches River's lustful glance in her direction (there was no mistaking what that eye-sweep over her body was now) and suddenly it was her turn for her cheeks to change hue.

Not that she's against the idea. In fact, she's already actively picturing the scenario in her head.

"Well, yes. You are both female… humans," the Doctor says a little awkwardly, refusing to look at the two of them. "Besides, I need to tidy up a bit in here. You two get on with it, then." He waves his hand absentmindedly at them.

Amy's sure he doesn't understand how dirty that last sentence sounded, but River sure did as she shoots her a look that immediately dampens her panties. River's hurt though, so it's not like they could have _too _much fun in there, even if they wanted to. There's nothing wrong with a little eye candy while helping out a friend though.

God, listen to her! Amy's sure she wasn't this much of a lesbian yesterday.

"Do you…?" Amy starts to ask, needing to make sure that she's not just making up wild, sexy scenarios in her head for no reason at all.

"Oh, _please,"_ River responds sweetly, her voice dripping of honey and sex. Amy's nerves go a little haywire at the thought of seeing the blonde naked, but she keeps her cool and twitches her right eyebrow at her teasingly before coming over to help her walk to the bathroom with only a minimal amount of pain.

When they're in the bathroom and the door has been closed, the two women just look at each other for what seems like an eternity. "Sorry," Amy says suddenly. "About the… jumping, earlier."

"It's alright. The Doctor has a habit of popping in out of nowhere; that'll never change," River tells her with a smile before starting to unbutton her jeans. Amy watches her for a moment before River tries to peel off her tank top, but stops as a look of pain washes over her face.

"Here, let me," Amy says, taking over as she steps towards River, sliding the straps down her arms. "Just move this arm up a little," she instructs, and when she does so, she carefully slides it down and off her arm, before following suit with the other side. As the tank top is pulled down River's stomach, her lacy black bra becomes exposed, and Amy has to remind herself not to stare at the swell of her breasts like some kind of perv.

"Thank you," River says softly, her voice indicating something much more than just gratitude.

"Yeah," Amy replies, a little distracted, before she explains, though more to distract herself than anything, "Lifting your arms completely up over your head would have been really painful." She swallows a little and makes a point not to look at River as she slides her hands behind her back to unhook her bra for her. When she does finally glance up to look at her, River has what could only be described as a seductive expression on her face before she casually shrugs off her bra, letting it land to the floor gracefully.

Amy purses her lips and only allows herself to glance at River's breasts for a moment before her eyes flick up to catch hers. River's eyebrow is slightly raised; almost like a challenge. Amy smirks a little, but doesn't rise to the bait; she's hurt, after all. River notices her moment of hesitation, so instead slides the tank top down off her stomach, hooking her pants and panties in her fingers before trying to slide them off her body.

'Trying' being the operative word.

"Damnit," she swears in pain as she notices she can barely bend down. A hiss of pain comes out through her teeth, and Amy takes over automatically.

"Let me," she says.

"I can take off my own jeans, Amy," River snaps a bit, irritated at once against being stifled by her injury.

"Yeah, that seems to be working out really well for you," Amy responds sarcastically, making River scoff, but she doesn't protest when Amy pulls off the rest of her clothes. She's bent in front of her now, watching as River kicks off her shoes and the clothes that were wrapped around her ankles in one smooth motion.

Amy's a bit hesitant to look up, knowing she's going to be confronted by a full-frontal River.

"You going to stay down there all day, love? Because I can think of better things to do in that position than just staring at the floor," River teases her lightly.

Amy rolls her eyes indignantly before looking up at her, then freezes a bit as she takes in the sight of the woman in front of her. She can't help but let her eyes sweep over every inch of her figure, and she's sure River noticed her moment of appreciation. But she refuses to let her nerves get in the way of actually helping River bathe, so she stands upright before turning to the bathtub to get the water running for her.

River doesn't say anything, but Amy's sure she's got a smug look on her face from the way she effects her. As the bath fills up, River comes to the edge of the tub, supporting herself on the wall as she carefully sits on the edge. The only sound that can be heard in the room is the sound of the water filling the tub, but the silence is cut off by River telling her, "You're welcome to stay, if you'd like."

That makes Amy turn to look at her, and River's small smile makes one of her own break out on her face. She looks down for a moment and shrugs noncommittally before pursing her lips, looking back up at her, teasing, "Why? Would you like that?"

"Yes," River tells her simply.

"I'm sure," Amy responds with a smirk. But her only answer to River's request is to stand; stripping off her shirt and tossing it to the ground. She looks back to catch River's appreciative eye sweep over her newly exposed skin, and it gives Amy a little boost of confidence as she continues to undress in front of her.

When she's completely nude, she turns to face River, feeling her heartbeat accelerate slightly in her chest by the way the older woman is looking at her so unashamedly. It's like she's mapping every dip and curve of Amy's tiny figure; not wanting to miss a detail. Amy licks her drying lips slightly and River's attention focuses on the tiny flick of her tongue, and the blonde's response is a slight teasing twitch of her eyebrow.

River being hurt is really ruining every fun scenario the two of them can have naked though.

So Amy keeps herself in check, reminding herself that she's here to help this woman, not imagine her tongue exploring every inch inside of her. Though that thought alone made her flush slightly, and she turns to see the tub threatening to overflow so she hastily turns off the water, hoping River didn't see her blush at her perverse thoughts.

No such luck.

"What were you just thinking?" River asks teasingly as she gingerly slips into the tub, trying not to hurt herself in the process. Amy turns to see her become submerged in water; the tiny waves in the newly disturbed water slipping over her dusky pink nipples.

"Nothing," Amy responds automatically, trying not to so obviously stare at River's naked body. She shrugs, trying to pretend it was something that didn't require so much attention as she grabs the shampoo and conditioner and slides it over to be closer to River.

"Somehow I very much doubt that," River says with a bit of a smirk.

Amy looks at her with a smirk of her own and counters, "Well it's too bad you can't read minds then."

"Yes, that is too bad, isn't it?" River affirms, though looks like she already knows anyway. Amy doesn't confirm or deny anything though, and slips into the bathtub next to her slowly and silently. Even though the water is warm, her nipples look like she just jumped into a tub of ice with how hard they are. She'd be embarrassed about that, but from the looks of it, River's in exactly the same boat as her.

Trying to distract herself from wanting to take one of those hard nubs into her mouth, Amy grabs the shampoo and holds it out to River. "Do you need… help?" she asks gingerly, not sure if River's pride is going to snap back at being asked if she needs assistance doing a simple task. But she's having trouble lifting her arms, so really the question isn't if she needs help; it's if she'll _let _Amy help her.

River looks like she's about to protest automatically, but either thinks about the fact that she really_ does_ need help, or finds the particular scenario suitable for other reasons, and decides, "I'd appreciate that."

Amy gives her a small smile before lifting herself out of the tub to sit on the edge as she instructs, "Scoot up a little; let me get behind you. It'll be easier to get all your hair that way."

River does what she's told as Amy looks around the bathroom for a moment to find what she needs. She notices a cup on the bathroom sink and gets out of the tub to retrieve it, before sliding back into the water behind River; one leg on either side of her. While there's able to be a decent amount of space between the two of them, River doesn't seem to think that space is actually appropriate, and she moves back a little so her ass is… well, very much right up against Amy's center. The redhead freezes at the feeling of River's skin against her most intimate area and she knows it's not the water in the tub that's making her feel wet.

"Too close?" River asks innocently.

"N-No," Amy stutters, then coughs and repeats, her voice coming out steadier this time, "No. This is… good."

"Good," River says, and Amy doesn't have to see her face to know she's smirking. God this isn't fair.

Amy swallows a little and tries like hell to focus on the task in front of her as she fills the cup with water. "Lean your head back," she instructs. River tilts her neck so that her hair cascades down her back and Amy starts to wet it with the cup of water. Neither speaks for what seems like forever and Amy is sure both of them can hear how loud her heart is beating, because it seems deafening to her.

"You have beautiful hair," Amy tells her, though it comes out more as a whisper as her fingers run through River's blonde curls softly.

"Thank you," River responds, with a voice equally as soft. Amy purses her lips and grabs the shampoo, squeezing a small amount into her hand before she starts lathering River's hair. She uses her nails to massage her skull softly, and River makes a small sound of contentment and closes her eyes from the feeling.

Amy bites her lower lip softly as she turns her head slightly to look at River's profile as she starts filling the cup up with water. "Lean your head back again," she requests softly, and when River does she starts washing out the shampoo while sliding her fingers through her hair; probably a little more than necessary. River seems to enjoy it though so she continues; being gentle and sensual with her while she rinses her hair.

This may be the most content Amy has ever seen River, and it makes her look almost radiant. Her head is leaned back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted with a peaceful look on her face; she's the most beautiful Amy has ever seen her. The redhead purses her lips slightly and puts the cup down, but continues running her fingers softly through River's blonde curls.

Then River shifts; only slightly, but it's enough to provoke a reaction between Amy's legs… and out of her mouth. It was quiet, but what passed through Amy's lips was unmistakably a moan at the friction that River just gave her. Realizing what she just did, she froze, holding her breath; torn between hoping River didn't hear and hoping she did so she can do it again.

Neither say anything, nor move for a second. But then River slides her finger tips down Amy's leg slowly, before pressing into her a bit harder, this time very much on purpose. Amy stifles another moan by biting her bottom lip, and the grip she has on River's hair tightens a little, making the older woman emit a shallow breath.

Amy loosens the grip on River's hair, brushing it softly over her shoulder as she tries not to give into her raging libido. But River seems to have other plans as she once again grinds her ass directly on Amy's clit, and Amy can't help but grip River's forearm as she moans softly again, before dipping her head down to kiss River's neck.

Amy's response encourages River, and she tilts her head to the side to allow Amy more room as she takes a hold of the Scot's hand and – in being quite clear about what she wants – places it on her breast. Amy murmurs something inaudible against River's neck, but obviously isn't protesting as she starts placing open mouth kisses against the junction between River's shoulder and neck; sucking softly. River gasps softly as Amy's fingertips tweak her nipple and she grips Amy's leg before grinding back into the redhead.

But Amy moves to stop her, taking her lips off her neck and placing them to her ear as she whispers, "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Pain is pleasure, Amy," River tells her before a bit of murmured encouragement in response to Amy's fingertips still lightly teasing her nipple.

Amy can't help but roll her eyes a little at that; River was kind of cute when she was determined. But that doesn't mean she's going to let her hurt herself so she kisses the base of her ear before she tells her, "Just relax for once."

"I don't know the meaning of that word," River responds with a little laugh.

"Yeah? Well you're going to learn," Amy tells her, knowing she's going to have to play this in a way that will make River more inclined to listen to her. "So, _move_," Amy starts, then tweaks River's nipple to accentuate her point, "and I stop."

River chuckles softly; amused by Amy's little game of dominance. But Amy doesn't give her a chance to respond. She kisses River's neck again lightly before cupping both of the blonde's breasts in her hands before whispering tenderly, "Just let me take care of_ you_ for once."

River doesn't say anything for a moment, but she turns her head a little to finally look Amy in the eyes. The younger woman smiles at her softly before leaning in; lightly pressing her lips against hers. They kiss slowly and sensually at first, before River demands a little more and encourages Amy to pay a little more attention to her nipples by once again placing her hand over Amy's and guiding her to do what her body is craving. She moans into Amy's mouth, her tongue sliding against hers with more passion as both of their breathing picks up.

River's entire state of being is erotic to Amy, but it's increased tenfold by being naked, making out with her in a bathtub as Amy slides her hands over every inch of the archeologist's smooth skin. The sounds River makes from Amy's touch ignites fire in the pit of her stomach and she kisses her a little more desperately, trying to get across how much she enjoys being able to touch her like this.

"God," River moans softly against Amy's lips as she rolls her nipples between her fingertips. River bites on Amy's lip playfully, yet aggressively as Amy allows one of her hands to wander further down; feeling all the muscles in River's stomach jump slightly from her touch. River's breathing becomes noticeably heavier as Amy's hand slips lower, getting closer to a destination both of them desperately want to reach.

But almost as Amy's fingers are about to explore the depths of River; the blonde puts a hand on hers and stills her movements. "Wait," she tells her breathlessly.

"Too fast?" Amy asks, worried she went a little too far.

River can't help but laugh a little at that, since it seems so absurd. "No," she explains, "I just need to shave."

"I don't care," Amy tells her, kissing her neck again, because she really doesn't. Hair or no hair; she just wants to touch her.

"I do," River tells her. "I was dirty and locked in that place for almost a week; I'd like to be able to feel clean down there."

Amy sighs a little at the interruption, but understands River's need to feel like that area is up to par. "Okay, let me get you a razor," she says, trying to keep herself from imagining how soft and wet River is right now. She climbs out of the tub, crossing the way to the medicine cabinet over the sink, and pulls out a package of razors. As she digs one out, River carefully eases herself up to sit on the edge of the bathtub. She emits a small grunt of pain though and it makes Amy whip around to face her, worried.

"I'm fine," River tells her automatically, but the look on Amy's face says she doesn't believe her. They really shouldn't have been fooling around when River's hurt. It was a bad idea. The guilt on her face must be plain as day though because River repeats, "Amy, I'm _fine._ Really. Don't start regretting anything because of that."

"I wasn't!" Amy protests, but River looks at her skeptically and she relents, "Fine, I was. But I'm just worried I'm going to hurt you. What if I end up hurting you so badly you can't move, huh?_ Then_ what?"

"Okay, Little Miss _Dramatic,"_ River responds; amused by her overcautious reaction. "You won't, I promise." She holds out her hand for the razor and Amy walks back over to the tub, handing it to her before slipping back in under the water. River still looks a little amused, but becomes more so once she spreads her legs to start and Amy looks away. "You want to fuck me but you can't even look at my pussy?"

Okay, hi blunt; meet River. Oh, you've already met? I see.

Amy snorts defiantly, but her face turns a little red as she splashes water in River's general direction. "Just shut up and shave."

River chuckles, but does start to shave. It only takes a minute before Amy sneaks a peak, but River catches her gaze and smirks, making Amy huff in annoyance at being caught before looking away again and saying, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," River says, entertained, before looking back down to continue shaving. She's chuckling a little though, and Amy narrows her eyes.

"I just think it's rude to stare," she defends.

"What if I want you to stare?" River asks, in a much too casual tone to accompany what just came out of her mouth. It makes Amy look at her, and River looks up as well; raising her eyebrows.

"Are you some sort of exhibitionist?" Amy asks, a smirk on her face.

River gives her a pointed look before spreading her legs a little wider and responding, "If that's what you'd like to call it."

Amy's sure she would normally have a retort for that, but she found herself staring between River's legs before she could stop herself. "There, see?" River says, sounding far too pleased with herself. "That's better."

"Shut up," Amy responds automatically, but seemingly distracted. River chuckles again and goes back to work; shaving herself so she has a small landing strip. She does it slowly, almost teasingly, and Amy didn't realize how erotic shaving can be until that very moment. She leans back against the edge of the tub; continuing to watch her, since River seems to enjoy the attention.

Amy feels her breathing pick up as she watches River spread her nether lips, angling it so she can shave a little lower. But when she tries to bend over to be able to see what she's doing, she groans in pain. "Are you okay?" Amy asks, concern coloring her voice again as she tears her gaze away from the captivating sight in front of her to look at her face.

"I'm fine," River says, though the annoyance is clear in her voice as she requests, "Just… get me a hand mirror."

"I don't think the Doctor has one."

River sighs, obviously growing more frustrated with the situation, "Bloody useless."

"Just leave it," Amy suggests. "I don't mind."

River's response to that is to chuck the razor into the bathtub. She doesn't say anything, but is clearly not happy with again not being able to do such a simple thing without pain.

Amy sighs a little understandingly and moves across the tub to kneel between River's legs, sitting up so she's almost face to face with her as she puts her hands on her thighs. "Hey," she says softly, coaxing her to look at her and stop glaring at the wall like it's her worst enemy. River reluctantly looks at her, but it's obvious she's struggling with her pride over this. Amy leans in and kisses her softly on the lips and as she pulls back she whispers, "I'll help, if you want."

River's right eyebrow twitches a bit teasingly and she responds, "Yeah? That'd be kind of sexy."

That makes Amy smile against her lips. "You think?"

"Mhm," River affirms before kissing her softly again. "And you'd be the first to do that," she whispers against her lips.

"Hmm…" Amy responds with a teasing grin; pretending to think about it. "I do like being first."

"I don't doubt that."

Amy giggles a little before turning to fish the razor out of the bathtub. When she turns back she's swept up in a kiss that makes her head spin and every inch of her body burn in a fiery passion. But it's when River's hand slides up her sides and then over her breasts that she moans softly, tangling her fingers in River's long, wet locks and completely forgetting for a moment why in hell she has a razor in her other hand.

She does eventually remember though and pulls away from River, giggling a little. "Stop," she tells her lightly before dragging her lips across her cheek as she whispers, "Or we'll never get to the good part."

"You can't multitask?" River teases, but moves her hands away from her breasts, placing them on her hips before turning to kiss Amy on the forehead.

"Not unless you plan to get cut in an unpleasant place," Amy tells her with a smirk. She turns to face her again and can't help but lean in and kiss her once more. She breaks it with a whispered, "God, your distracting." But she smiles and tells her, "Just sit back."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Amy rolls her eyes at that, knowing River's teasing her as she settles back against her heels, between River's legs. She chews on her bottom lip softly as she looks her over; heat spreading through every inch of her body as she realizes how truly erotic this is because it's also about trust. River doesn't seem like the type to trust many people, so even allowing her to do this thing, no matter how small, speaks volumes to Amy.

Neither of them speak as Amy hesitantly reaches out to touch her. She hears River let out a breath when she does, moving her labia aside so she can do this without any unfortunate accidents. But her fingertips on River seem to make both of them a little less focused on the task at hand, and as River lets out a breathy moan, Amy has to fight to contain a whimper.

"Stop distracting me," Amy chides.

"You started it, Sweetie," River tells her a bit breathlessly. But she tries to be good; _silent _as Amy gets to work. It's proving a lot more difficult than expected though, and it takes Amy twice as long to shave River as it does to do herself on a slow day.

"Hurry up," River finally says, not being able to take the teasing of Amy being down there but not pleasuring her any longer.

"Patience," Amy teases, before placing the razor on the side of the tub. She puts her hands on River's thighs before she leans up, placing her lips on hers, but not kissing her yet. "And I'm done," she finishes with a sly smile.

River's only response is to kiss her; lips, tongue, teeth, and all the passion inside of her that was threatening to burst. Patience isn't something River is good with, and having to be patient for that long clearly took a toll on her as her hands slide over every inch of Amy's wet skin that she can touch. Amy drags her fingernails up the inside of River's thigh, making the blonde emit a quiet gasp against her lips as she spreads her legs wider; kissing her harder before she breaks suddenly, out of breath and flushed as she tells her, "Fuck me, Amy. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow."

Amy lets out an involuntary whimper at the request; never having had someone be that explicit with her before. She finds it incredibly sexy with River though, and bites her lower lip before beginning to kiss her neck, down her collar bone, and down the center of her chest. With every kiss; every inch descended, River's breath quickens. Amy's tongue traces around her belly button, dipping in slightly before she nips at the base of it.

"Amy."

River's voice sounds almost desperate; a pleading tone that Amy would have never thought to hear escape her lips. It makes her smile a little at the power she has over her; someone she would classify as a magnificent woman for so many reasons. "Say please," she teases, before kissing right above River's newly shaven line of pubic hair.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" River asks, breathlessly; not one to give in so easily.

Amy just chuckles and nips at the inside of River's thigh, making the older woman whimper softly. "Say it."

River rolls her eyes, stressing, _"Please,"_ in a fairly mocking tone. That earns her another nip on the inside of her thigh; just a little harder. "Hey!" River protests, and Amy giggles. "Fine. Amy Pond, will you _please _let me ride your face while you fuck me with your tongue?"

Amy blinks, color flooding her cheeks a little. "That was a little graphic."

'A little' being a bit of an understatement.

"You didn't ask for tact, sweetheart," River reminds her with a smirk, obviously feeling like she won the round.

"I hate you," Amy tells her, but it's teasing as she kisses the inside of her thigh, just an inch below the junction between her legs.

"You'll never hate me," River tells her assuredly, and seems like she's about to say something else until Amy's lips wrap around her clit, and instead her thought comes out as a loud moan. "Fuck," she breathes. _"Yes."_

Now, Amy has never gone down on another woman.

Ever.

Yet while she was a little nervous, she found that every encouraging sound from River gave her confidence, and as she flicks her tongue rapidly against the blonde's clit – making her cry out and grab a fist full of her hair – she's pretty sure there's no where she'd rather be right now. River tasted like honey and smelled just as sweet, and her low, primal moans of ecstasy made an anthem for just how sexy this was.

"Oh, Amy," River breathes, right before letting out another long moan and lying her head back against the wall and running her fingers through her long, red hair. "Oh God…"

It was because of that breathless, lust-filled explanation of Amy's name that the Scot whimpers against River's sensitive flesh, desperately needing some friction between her own legs. Knowing that since River is hurt; the option of her reciprocating is already pretty much thrown out the window. So as she continues to pleasure River, she slides one hand between her legs, stimulating her clit softly.

River's breathing heavily; her chest rising and falling as she continues to encourage Amy with every breath, every moan, every sigh. As River gets closer, Amy's ministrations on her own clitoris become more frantic; trying to catch up. It's making it increasingly difficult to continue going down on her though, what with moaning herself every thirty seconds. River's taken to keeping her eyes open to watch her too, finding the sight of Amy pleasuring herself enticingly erotic. So when Amy gives one last kiss to River's clit and sits up a little more to position herself better, she takes her fingers away from herself and River protests, "No, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Amy tells her breathlessly before she leans up and kisses her once, hard, but filled with so much passion before she slips two fingers deep inside of River. As River moans against her lips and she feels her inner walls adjust to Amy being inside of her, Amy uses her other hand to continue pleasuring herself, making herself gasp against River's lips.

"You're so sexy," River whispers breathlessly against her lips, sliding her hands down Amy's chest to cup her breasts. She moans, stifling it a little by pressing her lips to her cheek before she pinches the Scot's nipples. "I wish I could touch you more."

"You'll have all the time in the world when you're better," Amy promises before kissing her again, suppressing moans from both of them as Amy picks up the pace both inside of River and against her own clit.

River's eyes are closed, her face etched in ecstasy as she draws closer to the edge, one hand squeezing Amy's ribs as she tries not to be too loud so the Doctor won't hear them. "Fuck," she breathes, and Amy can feel River's walls start to tighten around her fingers as she buries her face in her neck, her knuckles turning white by how tight of a grip she has on the other woman. "Fuck," River repeats, her voice getting a little higher, a little more desperate, "Oh fuck!"

Amy whimpers, shutting her eyes tight as she too starts to get impossibly close. "River," she breathes into her neck. "Oh _God."_ It doesn't matter that River isn't the one touching her; it's still her, _them_, together like this. River holding onto her and gasping into her ear, all but begging to be thrown over the edge and into oblivion… it was the sexiest thing Amy has ever been a part of.

River's trying like hell to keep herself relatively in one position, though it's starting to get difficult. Her gasps are now both in pain and pleasure, but she wouldn't stop it for the world. "Don't stop," she begs, feeling her orgasm start to come and worried Amy will know she's in pain and will stop out of misguided concern for her. "Fuck, Amy, don't you dare stop!" she pleads desperately, her nails scratching at Amy's back before she screams, her walls pulsating rapidly inside of her as she comes.

"Oh God, _River!" _Amy yells, half muffled by being in River's neck just as she too falls over the edge almost directly after. They both grasp for some skin, some contact, panting and blind, feeling nothing else besides each other. "Jesus," Amy breathes, feeling like her head is swimming as she wraps her arms around her and kisses River's neck.

River doesn't say anything for a moment, but she wraps her arms around Amy; holding her close to her. She turns and kisses her forehead, trying to ignore the pain in her back. She wouldn't ruin this moment for anything, anyway.

But then there's a knock on the door.

"Oh no," Amy groans, hiding her face in River's hair. "Please tell me he didn't hear us."

River chuckles a little and calls out casually, "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Uh, I'm just checking to see if everything is alright in there. You've been in there an awfully long time," comes the Doctors voice from the other side of the door, sounding a little awkward.

"Everything's fine," River tells him. "Amy's just been helping me heal."

She glances over at Amy, a smile on her face, and Amy can't help but smile back and lean in to kiss her before whispering, "You know I'll play your nurse any day."

**THE END**


End file.
